


Knowing And Feeling Are Different Things

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosaline finally snaps. </p><p> </p><p>you knew, didn’t you? <br/>i told you <br/>not to love something <br/>that will someday die.</p><p> </p><p>you do not say:<br/>i knew, but i was selfish. <br/>i am a god. <br/>it is my nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing And Feeling Are Different Things

"Karina!"

Rosaline moves closer, finding Karina on her knees, tears running down her face. She had known Aurelius died after going home, she had not wanted to tell Karina for this exact reason. Karina shivered, turning to look up at her. 

"You knew didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you stop him? You are..."

"I know to you I am a god.... I knew he would die, but I was selfish, if I am a god, it is in my nature..."

"But you always insist..."

"I don't say I am a god Karina, I never believed I was..."

"But you _saved_ me..."

"And I paid a heavy price."

Rosaline's voice snaps, her anger bright in her eyes. 

"I had to let Jackson go... I thought he'd want you. I would have let you go too... but he chose Dulcia..."

"And you chose _me..._ "

"I would _always_ choose you."

Karina remains still, staring at Rosaline, knowing she spoke the truth, feeling it deeply. 

" _Rosa..._ "

"No, Karina...it's okay. I'll be okay."

Rosaline speaks softly, cutting off her apology. It's been three weeks of hard work in Rome to find this place, and now she wishes she never had.


End file.
